Gengar's return
by Reggie-The-Gengar
Summary: Sequel to "My darling love".Gengar returns to Pokemon Square for his beloved.


Gengar's return

**A/N: This is a sequel to ****"My darling love". Switching POV between Gengar and Reggie. Italics mean the character is thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Gengars would take over the world.**

Gengar's POV:

I was nearly back to Pokemon Square. _I'm going to surprise her. Would she be shocked? Did she miss me? I don't know…_ A flower shop was nearby. _Better to not reach her with empty hands… _I bought a bunch of red roses._ Hope she likes them…_ I walked further, and reached her base. I waited until she came out. I heard footsteps coming from the base. First, her own Gengar , Murdoc, floated out. Behind him walked Reggie. "Gengar?" "How can you forget my name? I'm Murdoc, remember?" "Not you. I meant him." She pointed at me. "Isn't that the guy that was cursed by Ninetales?" "Sure he is…" They walked towards me. "You're back?" "Yes," I replied. "For a special person…"

Reggie's POV:

_A special person? _I looked at Murdoc. He was stunned. "These are for you.." Gengar gave me roses. Red ones. _You give roses like this only to a person you… _"I returned here for you." He blushed. It's difficult to see a Gengar is blushing, but I can tell. I'm an expert. "Um… I need to tell you something… In private." _Can't he just tell me while there are others? I missed him, but he doesn't need to know that… _"Uh… Okay." I followed him into the forest near my base. We stopped near a big tree.

Gengar's POV:

_At least she followed, and didn't yell at me… That means she isn't shocked…_ We sat down. She broke the silence. "Gengar… Did you… Return for… Me?" _How does she know!? _I asked myself, and said it aloud to her. "How do you know!?" She grinned evilly. Her face had the same evil grin I always have. "Oh, come on! You don't think I'm stupid, do you? A special person? Giving me red roses? It's obvious!" I blushed. She grinned even more evil. "Uh… I did…" She stopped grinning and blushed. "I missed you when you were away.." She started to cry. _What have I done? What have I done? _"I'm glad you're back.." I comforted her as she did to me in Murky Cave. "Don't cry.. Please… I don't want you to cry for me…" She hugged me. I didn't expect her to hug me. She really hugged me!

Reggie POV:

I tried to stop crying, but I hugged him instead. "Sorry… I didn't mean to-"The rest of what I was supposed to say was lost. He hugged me back!_ What the fuck!? He hugs me back!?_ I released him. He did the same. "What did you want to say?" He hesitated. "I wanted to say… I love you.." _Gulp… What!? He loves me!? Since when!?_ I was shocked. "What!? You love me!? Since WHEN!?"

Gengar's POV:

_Okay… So I DID shock her. By telling her I love her… _I hesitated again. "Uh… well… It's not my style to talk about my feelings…." "Yeah I know that! Murky Cave, remember?" _I just have to say since when I love her… _"Since I stole your mail." She looked puzzled. "Why did you do al those mean things to me, then?" "Well, you and Blaze would ruin my plans, so I had to." She looked even more confused. "But…WHY do you love me?"

Reggie's POV:

He thought about that. Then, he slowly started to talk."Well… I could see that Blaze hated me, but I didn't see hate in your eyes. Only sadness." _Yeah, I felt sad. Ghost-Pokemon usually don't do such things! But he could see that because eyes are the mirror of the soul._ I guess he read my mind, because he said "Eyes are the mirror of the soul… Where did you get that from?" "Shakespeare…" _I had no choice to read that. I had to do that for school… _"So you missed me?" "Try to prove it… Do you have any evidence?" "Hey, that's my line!" "Heh, I know. Just wanted to see how you would react." He smirked.

Gengar's POV:

"Don't sue me!" _Sue her? Why should I?_ "You said you missed me…" "I wasn't supposed to tell you…" _But… If she missed me, Would she- _"I love you too." My eyes widened. _WHAT did she say!?_ "Can you repeat what you said?" "I said I love you too. But since I'm human, and you're a Pokemon it won't work…" _Heh… I didn't show her my new trick…_ "I'll show you something.." A bright flash, and I turned into my human form. "Hey, that's my trick! How do you do that?" "It's because we broke the curse…" "Oh…" Before she could react, I pushed her against the tree and kissed her. She kissed me back. My red eyes looked into her blue ones. I felt happy… When we pulled away she asked me something. "Gengar.." "Yes?" "What is your real name?" "My human name is George." "That's how I'm going to call you from now on…" _I hate that name! But is SHE calls me that, it's different. At least I know she retuns my feelings…_

**A/N: What do you think? I know it's a confusing fic, but hey, I had to write it…**** I know I made Gengar a softie. But that's cute! Please review!**


End file.
